


In the Back Seat

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. So yeah, this is just pretty much about what was rumored and possibly confirmed how my girlfriend pictured the kurt and drunk Blaine car scene  before it happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back Seat

Kurt walked into the club, after getting the complimentary "x" drawn on the back of his hand, to meet up with Blaine. He said that most of the warblers would be there and Kurt felt it would be nice to see some of his a capella friends again. The music was pounding and he quickly walked over to a table where he saw Wes and David were standing, looking a bit off balance..

"Hey guys!" Kurt said giving them both a hug.

"Hey Kurt.." David drawled about an inch from Kurt's face, assaulting his nostrils with the scent of several different alcohols.

"Whoa," Kurt winced backing up a bit. "Have you guys been drinking?" Kurt asked. The Warblers were usually so clean cut. But then again, Kurt saw how quick Blaine was to pick up a drink at Rachel's party last year.

"We had a few before we left.." Wes giggled.

"Washing that X off is a good way to get drinks too!" David said, grabbing Kurt's marked hand and pointing to the symbol.

Kurt just laughed, "Where's Blaine?"

"He went off to go dancing.." David said turning back to his drink as Wes pointed drunkenly into the crowd. Kurt nodded his thanks and went to go look for Blaine. He weaved through the crowd, squeezing through the sweaty dancers until he saw the curly mop of hair he was looking for. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out what he was doing. He was sandwiched between two guys. One he recignized from Dalton and the other looked about twenty-something. He had his arms around the other Warbler's neck and they both had their arms wrapped around his waist, grinding against him. Kurt felt the rage boil up inside of him. It's not that he minded Blaine dancing with other guys, but they were practically dry humping him. Kurt made a quick gait over to the trio and grabbed Blaine's wrist from the Warbler's neck.

"What the hell?" The older man said quickly as Kurt pulled a staggering Blaine away from them.

"I'm his boyfriend." Kurt said coldly. He decided that should be enough explanation as he pulled Blaine away from the dance floor.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Relax Kurt, we were just dancing..Come on, it's okay.." Blaine giggled drunkenly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning against him.

"No, those guys were pretty much getting off on you. I'm taking you home." Kurt said finally, wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist as he walked them out of the crowded club. Blaine kept leaning over, sucking at Kurt's ear and biting his neck as he stumbled to the car.

"Blaine, stop, come on.." Kurt sighed, holding Blaine up as they got to the car. Kurt opened the back seat and Kurt turned to help Blaine in when suddenly he pushed Kurt in, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped but that was a mistake because it just gave Blaine a chance to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt wanted to push Blaine off, but he just felt so amazing and other than the taste of alcohol, this was nice. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, as Blaine pressed their bodies together, moaning softly as he tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and grinding, hands roaming each other's bodies and Blaine started pulling Kurt's shirt out of his jeans. Kurt didn't think much of it as Blaine slipped his hands under the shirt, rubbing up and down Kurt's sides. Kurt tried to pull away for a second but Blaine wouldn't have any of it, reattaching their lips in another sloppy kiss as he reached down and started to undo Kurt's jeans. Kurt quickly pulled away.

"Blaine..No.."

"Why not? We both want it..Come on Kurt.." Blaine whined kissing Kurt's neck.

"I'm not saying we don't. I'm just saying..You're drunk Blaine..And I don't want our first..moment together to be in the back seat of a car. Especially when you probably won't remember any of this tomorrow." Kurt rationalized.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a look of devastation on his face. "You..You don't want me?" He asked softly.

"No Blaine that's not it. Of course I want-"

"Save it Kurt." Blaine drawled, scuffling back and out of the car, quickly falling down onto the cold ground of the parking lot. Kurt quickly got out of the car and tried to help Blaine up but he pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine said harshly, quickly standing and staggering a bit.

"Blaine..Please.." Kurt said, But Blaine was already walking away.

"I don't care Kurt.." Blaine called back. "Just leave me alone.." He saw a few of Dalton students walking out and heard Blaine call out. "I'll see you guys back at Dalton!" He said in an overly cheery tone.  
Kurt watched as Blaine stumbled off before stomping off to his own car. He knew Blaine shouldn't be driving but he could care less. He was drunk and being stupid, but Kurt knew he would forget about this tomorrow.

Or at least he hoped he would..


End file.
